Sinfonía del pasado Levi y Tú
by Ayelen-Ackerman
Summary: Los personajes de snk se transportan al mundo moderno, todos se juntan y al pasar el tiempo recuerdan todo su pasado Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo creador
1. Chapter 1

_ Tu nombre

(ta) Tu apellido

(c/d/o) color de ojos

Para que no se confundan, bueno los dejare con este pequeño capitulo.

Narra _

Me llamo _(tn) _(ta) tengo 15 años y soy una violoncellista independiente. Tengo el cabello a la altura de los pechos y es negro, siempre lo llevo en una coleta, mis ojos son color _ (c/d/o) y mi piel es un poco palida. Vivo sola en la casa que me dejaron mis padres y ellos se fueron junto mi hermana a otra casa que tenian. Mis clases de cello son en la escuela ya que hay un taller de musica. Bueno contaré un poco mas sobre mi vida para que les quede claro, en la escuela me hacen bulliyng aunque me digan "soy tu amigo" es una simple mentira en la que no volvere a caer, se dibujar pero no lo hago tan a menudo, cuando pequeña tenía a mis 2 mejores amigos pero al cambiarme de casa y de escuela no los pude volver a ver, tengo una hermanita que tiene 8 años de edad llamada Lita _ (ta).

-ahh que aburrido, mejor comeré algo y me iré a dormir, mañana hay clases-busque una manzana que estaba en la frutera y me la comí, me lave los dientes y me fui a acostar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Narra Mikasa

Hola me llamo Mikasa Ackerman y tengo 15 años, estoy caminando a...en realidad estoy corriendo al estudio para ensayar con mis amigos. Cuando llegue me encontré con Jean, Armin y Eren.

-perdón por la tardanza chicos...-

-pensé que no vendrías-

-bueno lo importante es que llegaste-

-Mikasa por favor alístate mientras nosotros seguimos ensayando-

-está bien...-

Narra Annie

Me presento me llamo Annie Leonhardt y tengo 15 años, ahora estoy con unos amigos casi hermanos para mi ensayando hasta que uno de ellos se desafino

-¡Bertholdt! ¡ten más cuidado con la afinación!-

-¡wuua! ¡Annie no me mates, lo prometo no lo volveré a hacer!-

-si quieres ser un mejor contrabajista tienes que tomar más atención-

-está bien...-

-bueno empecemos otra vez-

Narra Connie

-¡Sasha deja de comer y ven a ensayar!-hola chicos o chicas mi nombre es Connie Springer e intento ensayar con mis amigas pero no puedo.

-vamos Sasha deja de comer...-los encantos de Christa hicieron convencer a Sasha

-está bien...-Sasha resignada tomo su violín y se sentó

-está bien a la cuenta de 1,2,3 y...-

Narra Farlan

-¡Levi! ¡Vamos a ensayar!-

-¡estoy limpiando asi que te esperas!-me llamo Farlan Church y tengo 16 años y mi hermano no quiere venir a ensayar porque está limpiando

-¡Levi tu violín tiene polvo!-

-¡voy en seguida!-Levi llego limpio su violín y se sentó

-nunca falla jajaja-

-cállate, sino algo le pasara a tus cejas esta noche-

-ya me callo...-empezamos a practicar una melodía que no recuerdo como se llama.

Narra Marco

Hola me llamo Marco Bodt y tengo 16 años ahora estoy con mi grupo de flauta y un cornista porque a todos nos llamó la atención los instrumentos de viento que los de cuerda

-Marco en que piensas te perdiste en este compás-

-¡ahh! Lo siento Hanji jeje-

-bueno eso no importa sigamos-Rico llamo nuestra atención y seguimos con el ensayo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Narro yo**

La llamada de una persona desconocida hizo que todos estos grupos se juntaran en el auditorio.

-¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?-Annie estaba con el instrumento en su espalda

-nadie aquí sabe...solo llamaron diciendo que nos juntáramos en el auditorio-Reiner rascó su nuca un poco confuso

-emm.. Disculpa ¿tocas violín?-Annie no entendía de donde había salido este chiquillo pero se dio cuenta que traía con él un estuche de violín

-si también toco violín...¿y tú quién eres?-

-ohh lo siento me llamo Armin Arlert ¿y tú?-a ella le sonaba ese nombre pero no le tomo importancia

-Annie Leonheart un gusto-en ese momento llego un señor de aproximadamente 35 años

-mi nombre es Fernando y yo les llame para que vinieran-

-¿y para que sería?-

-para que nos pidió que trajéramos los instrumentos?-

-formaran una orquesta entre todos ustedes-

-¿¡QUE?!-todos se miraron entre si sorprendidos

-quiero que formen esta orquesta para que compartan conocimientos y aprendan uno del otro-

-tsk está bien...¿qué dicen los demás?-

-mi grupo y yo estamos de acuerdo-Marco quien era el representante del grupo aceptó la invitación

-mi grupo igual está de acuerdo con el enano-

-cállate prima...-los Ackerman nunca se iban a llevar tan bien ya que no les importaba si eran parientes

-¡mi grupo también está de acuerdo!-Connie levanto su mano emocionado para llamar la atención

-el mío igual-Annie se mantenía sería en todo momento

-entonces entremos, empezaremos a ensayar ahora-todos entraron al auditorio, en una de las salas se acomodaron y empezaron el ensayo.

 **Narra _**

Ahora me encuentro en el taller de musica con mi profesora Shera

-descansa un poco si quieres, necesito darte una noticia-

-¿de que trata?-le respondí mientras dejaba mi cello en el piso

-la escuela te ha elegido para estar en una orquesta avanzada-

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿enserio?!-

-si, al ser una alumna destaca en nuestro taller entonces mereces algo mejor-

-¿y quien me hará clases allá en la orquesta?-

-¿quien mas ha entrado al grupo de los cello?-

-nadie-

-entonces yo seré tu profesora hasta nuevo aviso-

-¿cuando tengo que presentarme?-

-mañana tienes vacaciones de invierno asi que en 1 semana más, la orquesta siempre se ubica en el auditorio que está en el centro de la cuidad-

-¡ok profesora, entonces practicare mas para estar al nivel de los demás!-

-entonces sigamos practicando-tome mi instrumento, me acomode y empecé otra vez con mi clase.


End file.
